Returned
by summer.of.love.17
Summary: A continuation of Stolen. What happened after Ty's court trial? Can Gemma and Ty defeat all odds and still be together?  Gemma-Ty. R&R


**This is my first story, so ****please R&R!**

* * *

><p>You looked up at me. Your blonde hair was partially covering your eyes, but it didn't stop the hurt from shining out of their icy depths.<p>

Your eyes widened in disbelief and you stood up from your crouch, running towards the bars to see me. I flinched backwards, more out of instinct then anything else, but I saw how much that reaction pained you.

'Gemma?' you whispered, your voice hoarse.

I took a step towards you and you reached out a hand, trying to touch my face. The guards stiffened. They were watching, they would always be watching. I just want you to know now how much what I had to do pained me.

I raised my own hand. I slapped you across the face, hard. I watched as your cheek turned red and blood trickled down your jaw. I looked at my hand, shocked, had I made you bleed? But then I noticed the ring you gave me, still in place on my finger. I hadn't taken it off since you'd left, since they'd separated us.

The only sound in that cell was the uncomfortable shuffling of the guards and your heavy breathing.

You nodded swiftly, your eyes cold. 'Okay, Gemma, if that's how you want it.' You turned your back to me, your arms folded. I could see by the set of your shoulders how tense you were. I made to go towards you but the guard reached out his arm, 'I think you should leave now Miss ….'

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

I wanted to scream in frustration, this wasn't how I felt at all, I didn't hate you, but why didn't you understand? This is what I had to do.

I glanced towards one of the guards, a pleading look in my eye: 'Could I have a moment alone with Ty-, I mean Taylor?'

I could see the shock in his eyes, even though he tried to disguise it. He looked hesistantly towards his colleague, before nodding his consent.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Silently thanking any God that would listen.

You still hadn't moved from your position, your shoulders still as tense.

I heard the metallic clunk of the door closing and then a silence descended, neither of us willing to speak.

'How have they been treating you?' I couldn't think of anything else to say.

You didn't reply. The silence stretched out uncomfortably between us.

'I SAID, how have they been treating you?' I was annoyed now, frustrated at your reaction, I could have done so much worse, you could have been in here for life, but I saved you from that.

You just crossed your arms tighter across your torso, and I could see by the set of your jaw that you wanted me to leave you alone.

'Please…' My voice cracked on the word and I tried to hold back the tears.

'For God's sake, T-'

I stopped midsentence as you turned to face me, the anger in your eyes shone out clearly.

'I loved you Gem. And this is what you did to me?' Your voice sounded hoarse with emotion, as if you were struggling to find the right words.

'I'm sor—' I started to plead but you cut me off, lashing out a hand and gripping my wrist tightly.

'I owe you nothing, not anymore,' you whispered venomously, looking me levelly in the eye. You were so close I could feel your hot breath fanning over my face, your clammy hand still gripping tightly around my wrist. 'I wanted you, but you left me, abandoned me to rot in a cell. And guess what, _Gem_' my name sounded like a sneer, mocking the nickname you used to so fondly call me. 'Now _I_ don't want _you_. So do us all a favour and just leave.' Your eyes were cold as I stared into their icy depths. Your face was a mask as you dropped my wrist and turned to sit on your makeshift bed, clearly done with this conversation. Clearly done with me.

I stood still, shocked by your outburst. I bit down on my lip, trying to stop the treacherous tears from flowing. If that was what you wanted, then the least I could do was listen.

I walked over slowly to the table standing next to your bed. Your gaze remained fixed stubbornly on the floor, your jaw working angrily up and down as you quietly wringed your hands together, determined to ignore me.

'You might as well have this back then,' I spoke quietly, trying to keep my voice from betraying my pain, but you glanced up in surprise at the tone. It was only brief, but long enough to see the tears gathering in my eyes, before you flicked your gaze back to the floor. 'Here,' I said, slipping the ring off my finger, and placing it down on the table. Again you ignored me, but this time I saw some emotion in your face which made a spark of hope leap inside me.

Still you said nothing, so I turned and walked towards the door about to call the guards when I froze in shock.

Your hand was on my shoulder, the warmth of it seeping through my thin shirt, making me shiver, despite the heat of the day.

'Gem,' you whispered, your mouth right next to my ear. This time nothing but tenderness in your voice. I turned to face you, surprised by how close you really were.

You gently raised my hand, as if in a caress, but when you released it again I saw the ring had been placed back on my finger, looking as if it had always belonged there.

'Keep it,' you smiled sadly. 'At least as something to remember me by… and-' here you hesitated, conflicted between what you knew was best and what you really wanted.

'What is it Ty?' I asked gently.

'Would you mind visiting me again?'

I smiled gently, 'We'll see…'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Updates coming soon and please R&amp;R :)<strong>


End file.
